Confessions of an Angel’s Heart
by lady raiah
Summary: Her friends caught her to confess her love for someone in a spin-the-bottle game. Intentionally, he heard it. A SoraxLeon fluff.


Confessions of an Angel's Heart 

**Summary: **Her friends caught her to confess what is in her heart in a game… Accidentally or maybe intentionally, he heard it… . A SoraxLeon fluff…

**Disclaimers: **I've said it once and I'll say it again… Kaleido Star and it's characters aren't mine and impossible to be… It all belongs to Juunichi Sato and I simply venerate him for creating such a wonderful show!

**Author's Notes:** Hiya! It's me again, writing another story about my favorite kaleido pairing. Ehehe!

Arigatou gozaimasu to those who read and reviewed my fic PARTNER'S FOR LIFE. All your reviews were greatly appreciated. And I'm still thinking about how am I suppose to continue that story when I've got a lot of others to finish… but I'll sure do find a way hopefully… I'm open for your suggestions, comments and ideas…

And without further ado, here goes another fic featuring Sora and Leon… sprinkles confetti

---------

The sun was high in the mauve sky and the stars were now glimmering like tiny little crystals up there. The waves were splashing gently and the lights on stage are slowly fading one by one.

Tonight's performance ended just now and most of the performers have gone to their own rest places. Once again, that was a successful full house presentation.

"Yeah! We did it again! Way to go Sora!" Anna screeched in mid-air. They're always doing this, partying after a flourishing performance.

"Ohh… The success of our performance tonight motivates me to write even more scripts!" Mia screeched back as she was cleaning up all the soda cans and pizza boxes off of the table.

"Congratulations Sora!" Rosetta, Marion and Jonathan all shrieked in unison.

"You did very well tonight, Sora-chan…"

"Yeah, you're right about that Ken! And because of a job well done Sora, I'll bring you with me tomorrow to my karate practice… Ya! Ya!" Miss Sarah said exceedingly, performing different karate moves in front of everyone. The plum haired girl with orbs of blitheness sweatdropped with a vein popping out of her head.

"Yeah right, but I did well too of course… But oh well, I'll still congratulate you, Sora…" May added up, giving a quick hair toss. Sora smiled delightfully as she eyed at all her friends smiling back at her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu everyone! It's not just because of me, it's because we all gave our best for that performance…"

'He did his best… Yeah, him, my one and only partner, the one and only owner of this heart of mine… He did a perfect performance as always… And I know, he has changed. Somewhere here in my heart, I know he wasn't just performing for himself but rather, for the audience… And I wish that, he was performing for me too… Yeah, for me…'

"Hey, where do you think are you going May?" Mia softly tugged the latter by the hand. "The party's not over yet… Remember!…" Mia had that pointed look, as if trying to remind May about something. Sora eyed at them confused while the others perched around the table to form a circle, leaving three seats vacant on the carpeted floor.

May nodded her head having that long "Ohhhhhh…. I see….." She smirked. "I just remembered, the party's not yet over because we still have a game to play right?" She mumbled suspiciously as she had that shrewd look. The rest of the group had that same expression except for Sora.

The latter raised her brow, "What are you guys up to huh? And what's that game you are all talking about?" She questioned dubiously.

"What are you talking about Sora-chan? Were up to nothing!" Mia grinned innocently as she gingerly pushed Sora to the ground and sat beside her. Sora wasn't that satisfied of Mia's innocent-like statement.

"Yeah Sora! There's nothing you need to worry about, we'll just play the famous spin-the-bottle game…" May added up, also having that blameless look.

"Okay, okay! I believe you…" Sora giggled.

'Okay… I must not be doubtful about them... But the heck, why wouldn't I be? They've been very mysterious AND suspicious these past few days… And even Boss Kalos and Layla-chan are! What are they up to? Have they found out about my feelings for--… Oh no, that's impossible! I'm such a good keeper! Hmm, maybe I'm just so overreacting… After all, it's just a game…'

Just a game huh?

Spin…. Twirl… Twir… Tw.. Stop!

"Yeah! It's you Anna! Truth or Dare?" Mia questioned as the opening of the bottle pointed on the comedienne.

"I choose dare!"

"Okay… Do your best to make us laugh, all of us!" May instructed.

"Oh, that's easy…" Anna smirked, stood off her seat, and faced everyone. In the middle of the circle, she acted her famous comedy drama. Well, she does make everyone laugh. Laugh off their feet…

Spin…. Twirl… Twirl… Twirl… Twir… T… Stop!

"Okay, and now it's Ken's turn!" Mia again enunciated happily. Ken scowled and sweat dropped.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said unsure. Miss Sarah volunteered to give the consequence.

"Okay Ken… Fight me in karate! Ya!" Miss Sarah sprung from her seat and jerked Ken in the widest part of the room. He sweatdropped, having that 'I'm-dead' look on his face.

"Why the heck do I have to do this! Ahhh! For goodness sake! Get me out of here! "

"Okay that's it! I'll be the one to spin that bottle!" May squawked impatiently as she grasped the bottle from Mia. Sora had that daunted look, as if sensing something bad to happen.

Spin…. Twirl… Twirl… Twirl… Twirl… Twirl…Twir… Twi… Tw… T…Stop!

"Looks like the bottle now landed on our superstar huh… It's you Sora-chan…" Mia announced in a playful tone and with a simper. Sora gulped.

"Oh, yeah right! Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm… Hmmm…" She was shaking…

Meanwhile…

"Kalos, where are we heading?" A cool voice questioned suspiciously.

"Just follow me Leon and you'll see…" The boss responded nonchalantly.

"Ummm… Hmmm… I.." shakeshakequiver

"Sora, will you hurry up! We haven't got all night!" May shrieked impatiently, gnashing her teeth continuously and glaring daggers at the plum haired. Sora nodded her head with a scared chuckle.

"Okay… I'll.. ch---oose t----ruth!"

"Well, well, well…" May winked at Mia. The latter grinned victoriously. Sora was breathing hard, her heartbeat racing after. She had that feeling that she made the wrong choice. She gulped.

'Oh, chill out Sora… Nothing could possibly go wrong… They won't ask you that of course! That's very personal and even if they did, he wouldn't still know. But what if one of them will tell him? No! I'm just hallucinating… They won't ask me that….'

"Fine then, here's the question… Tell us the truth and nothing but the truth…" May threatened. Sora gulped, she was sweating really hard. "Tell us what is in that angel heart of yours… This may surprise you Sora, but is it true that you are so deeply inlove with your partner, Leon?" May spilled it up.

Sora gaped, her hands were now clenched into fists as she was trembling. Everyone in that circle was staring at her, anticipating for an immediate answer. They eyed at her with encouragement as if saying that everything will be all right. She gasped.

'Just like what I thought! What am I going to do! Will I answer the question or will I run away? No, if I will scram, they will surely hate me… But if I'll tell the truth, he might know about it and turn away… And that's one thing I can't take! What am I going to do? Help me, my heart cannot handle something as heavy as this! What if I just pretend to lose consciousness? Ahhh! Help me, whoever can! Get me out of this room! Please… Please… Onegai!'

"Umm… I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else especially him…" She started.

'Okay, I guess I have no choice now… I cannot make any excuses with that deadly glare of May… sniff If I run away, she will surely kill me… Breathe, breathe… Okay, here goes my confession…'

"We promise!"

"Okay… This is it… I guess you caught me guys…" She smiled unsure, "Yeah, it's true. I'm so deeply inlove with my partner." She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm inlove with Leon. I love him with all my heart, with all I am. I don't know how it happened and I don't know why. All I know is that I care for him a lot, a lot that I can call it love. Every time I'm with him at stage, I feel free and confident to soar, because I know he'll be there to catch me once I fall. He's one thing very precious to me, one thing I don't ever wanna let go…" She smiled to everyone. And everyone smiled back at her with adoration, adoring her irreparable courage.

"That's Sora-chan…" Ken said as he raised his thumb up at the plum haired.

"You did it Sora-chan!" Rosetta, Marion and Jonathan all cheered.

"That was very touching…" Anna commented having crocodile tears.

"Sora, you did it, you actually changed my mind… I don't wanna be a karate master anymore… I have a new goal, to be a poet!" Miss Sarah shrieked cheerily. Sora sweatdropped but laughed hard.

Mia winked at Sora, giving her an approval look. "Just as I expected… You're really one of a kind!"

May smiled at the angel. "Wow! That's so you Sora! Now I really admire your personality… Now, why don't you tell him since everyone here in Kaleido stage knew about that already? Even Layla-chan and Yuri-kun… and also Boss Kalos!"

"What? You all knew about it?" She gasped in surprise.

'Ahhh! So they knew it after all? I was really having a hard time keeping what is in my heart and they.. they already knew about it? I'm such a baka! A fool and an idiot!'

"She doesn't have to tell me because I heard everything…" A cool voice interrupted. She was even more terrified when she heard him. Tears now sprouted in her brown orbs, threatening to spill over.

'So he heard every thing I said? My goodness! I'm such an idiot! Why haven't I even noticed him here! I'm so humiliated, but then again, I actually told him! It's just like that, I finally did! But… what if he doesn't feel the same for me then…'

And then it overflowed, the tears, it streamed down her cheeks. Her head was dropped down low as she tried to hide her face from everyone and especially from him. Soon enough, everyone in that room left, leaving the two of them there, all alone. It was only she, Sora Naegino, and he, Leon Oswald.

Her non-stop crying made her body shake. She was afraid, ashamed…

"Sora…" He smiled slightly but full of delight. He lifted her face by her chin to face him. She locked her eyes closed.

'I can't look you in the eye now… I can't just… I'm so ashamed… What I did was such a disgrace!'

"Sora, you can now open your eyes… Onegai, open it for me…" He giggled to himself as he gazed at her cute little pouting face. She's very stubborn, she always is. She still won't open her temples.

"Sora, it's alright… There's nothing you are to be afraid of… C'mon, it's okay, open your eyes…" He mumbled sweetly as he cupped her beautiful light skin face. She sniffed and slowly fluttered her eyes open. He smiled.

"Ummm… Nothing to be afraid of? What do you mean by that? You know Leon, it's okay if you don't… I mean you don't really have to…"

He laid his finger at her lips and smiled reassuringly. "Sssshh… You don't have to say a thing… I'm very glad of what I just heard… And this is what I have to confess… You're my angel, my heart, my soul, and my life…" He kissed her tears away and drew her into a hug. She just cried, dazed and still in a state of shock of what she just heard.

'Did I just heard him say that I'm his life? Darn it, I'm so happy, so very happy… This is what I call total bliss… This feeling, this is the same old feeling I felt before when we first performed the Angel's Skill… This is it… Another dream come true…'

He faced her and grinned. "I love you Sora Naegino… I loved you first and I will always love you… You know what, this is the happiest day of my life…"

"Leon… you do? And I so do, I love you too… I love you with all my heart and I will love you for all eternity…"

He pressed his body against hers as his hands traveled around her waist and it enveloped it. She swarmed her arms around his neck and pulled him much closer. They smiled to each other before closing the gap and kissing each other. He licked her lower lip and nipped it to gain access to her mouth. Without any hesitation, she let him in, crushing her body to his, as their tongues battled for control. It was long and passionate and romantic and breaking apart for air was really annoying. They both smiled.

He was hers and she was his. They are one. Forever.

Sora Naegino. The Angel.

Her lover, Leon Oswald, the Pegasus of the stage.

"Ummm… My dear Sora, would you repeat those confessions of your angel's heart once more? I just love hearing those from you my love…"

_**Final Notes: **And so, the story, CONFESSIONS OF THE ANGEL'S HEART, ends here. Hope you liked it… Whew! That was exhausting! I've been sitting here in my computer for about 5 hours now, writing this story and finishing it… . Please review! Until next time, ja! _

…_Lady Raiah…_


End file.
